Never Sleep Never Die
by Pannychan
Summary: Another Song fic to Evanescence's song "Whisper". A sad dramatic one-shot with a bit of a surprise ending. R&R and enjoy.
1. Never Sleep, Never Die

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own DBZ or Evanescence. I wish I did, because then I'd be stinkin' filthy rich, but I don't, so I'm poor.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drive me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away*  
  
----------  
  
She falls almost limply to the ground from Dende knows how high. Five hundred feet maybe? That's not important. What's important to her is the voice that calls her name. The voice that says it will try to catch her. It's not until that she meets the hard ground that she remembers. There is no one to catch her. No one to save her. But the voice. Where did it come from? She lays in the crater for a moment, perfectly still. There was no one. Not even a ki signature besides her attacker. She wanted to scream, cry and laugh all at the same time. She felt like she was going crazy.  
  
~No...not like this...not like this...~ She reasons as she tries to fight the pain, to no avail.  
  
----------  
  
*Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)*  
  
----------  
  
It's then that she sees it. The hand dangling limply over the edge of the crater that the force of the impact of her hitting the ground caused. She stares at it for what seems like an eternity before she finally begins to pick herself up. No. She musn't give up. No matter how much it hurts. No matter how much she wants to just lay there and surrender herself to darkness. This fight was about more than just survival. It was about protecting the lives of the planet. She fights to keep her eyes open.   
  
----------  
  
*I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain   
  
If I will it all away  
  
If I will it all away*  
  
----------  
  
She suddenly feels a hard kick to her side and she is sent flying out of the crater. She lands hard on the ground again, this time on her stomach. As she lifts her head, she is left paralyzed by what she sees. Everyone, her father, mother, Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, everyone was dead. Lying on the ground like discarded dolls. Another kick and she goes flying again, this time to land right next to her father's body. Why won't this thing just kill her and get it over with? He's toying with her. She can hear his laughter as though he were actually in her head. Her eyes swell with tears, not because of the pain, but because of the death that surrounds her and aches to claim her.  
  
~No!...it can't end this way!...Father...~   
  
----------  
  
*Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for   
  
I rise to meet my end*  
  
----------  
  
She sobs as she grabs his cold hand. She's feeling dizzy and her vision is blurring badly. She can barely hear the creature's voice as it speaks to her.  
  
"Are you having fun girl? Why don't you just give up and accept your fate? You're weaker than any of the others, what makes you think you could beat me?"   
  
The creature mocks her without cease it seems. She knows it's right. If her father and Vegeta together couldn't take this thing down, what makes her think she could? She just wants to sleep. Let it end here. She feels death's pull strengthen on her, and it's tempting to give in. How could she let this happen? She's fought so hard for so much. What is it now? No. She can't give up. She won't. Slowly, painfully, she stands to her feet. With a defiance she looks to the creature that is the cause of all her pain. With shock and pleasure the creature looks back.  
  
----------  
  
*Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)*  
  
----------  
  
The creature laughs loudly as Pan takes her fighting stance, but it doesn't phase her. She can't give up so easily. Her father didn't. Vegeta didn't. Trunks didn't. She will fight to the end, whether it be hers or the creature's. She is still exauhsted, but now there is something different to her. Despite the pain from her broken ribs and foot, she stands ready.   
  
"Stop laughing and fight me." Her voice is dangerously low, and scratchy. This only makes the creature laugh louder. Her rage is building as her ki begins to swirl around her in vibrant blue and silver patterns. The creature notices the dramatic rise in her power and stops laughing long enough to comment.  
  
"So there's some fight left in you after all. Very well, I'll end this quickly now."  
  
Pan is only more enraged by his words as her power reaches its peek. Her hair flares out, shifting to a bright silver, her eyes become a deep emerald color. She ignores the pain as she leaps into the air and charges the creature head on, possibly to her death, or to its destruction. Either way, she fights until it's over.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
a/n: Ha Ha, bet you all thought there would be a solid ending to this! Well, I like to leave things dramatic, so there! LOL. Review it if you want, I'd really like you to review cause I like to know what you all think about my stories. I take the good with the bad, provided the bad has a good reason behind it. Flames are not welcome because they are just senseless insults with no real cause. 


	2. Announcement

A/N: Okay, before anyone gets their hopes up that this is an update to my story, let me warn you right off. It's not. The stories "Everybody's Fool" and "Never Sleep Never Die" were both ONE SHOTS. That means that there will be no updates. No more chapters. What you read of them is all there is to read. Those were the endings. Not cliff-hangers. I appreciate that you all want me to write more to them. I really do. Because that means you like me as a writer, but there is nothing else to write. It just wouldn't fit. I'm posting this announcement on both stories so that I don't have to like...repeat myself. My fingers already hurt ^_^. Thank you guys for the reviews on my stories. They mean a lot and I appreciate every last one of them, but there is no more to be written. Just wanted to clear that up.  
  
Ja for now and keep an eye out for a sequel to my story "Everybody's Fool". I'm getting a few ideas for that. But don't be looking to the story itself for any updates. It won't be there.  
  
Love you all!   
  
Pannychan 


End file.
